ZE:A : Succès en amour ?
by jaysher
Summary: Kévin est amoureux et pas de n'importe qui. Un soir de beuverie, il n'a pas hésité à prouver son affection mais le lendemain, les doutes et les craintes sont là. Néanmoins, l'artiste ressent le besoin de retrouver le garçon qui fait battre son coeur afin de clarifier la situation.


Succès en amour ?

J'ouvre les yeux et fixe le plafond en entendant le son tonitruant de mon radio-réveil. En tournant mon visage vers ma table de chevet en chêne, j'aperçois qu'il est plus de dix heures du matin. Remerciant notre équipe de producteurs de nous avoir permis de faire la fête hier soir et nous avoir autorisé à prendre le temps nécessaire pour récupérer le lendemain matin, mes yeux se posent une nouvelle fois sur ce plafond que je connais que très bien. D'ailleurs, en songeant à ce qui s'est passé la veille, je me demande si je dois me lever et faire comme si de rien n'était ou alors, retourner auprès de Dong Jun et reprendre mes initiatives ? Ne sachant quoi décider pour l'heure, j'ose déjà m'asseoir sur mon lit et aussitôt, je me prends la tête entre les mains.

J'ai l'impression que ma caboche est lourde ce matin mais si je me souviens bien de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je dois reconnaître que je me suis montré très gourmand vis-à-vis de l'alcool. C'est d'ailleurs sous son emprise que je me suis approché de Kim pour lui témoigner mon affection toute particulière. Je m'en souviens très bien et lorsque je me repasse les scènes dans mon esprit, je ne ressens aucune gêne. Alors que j'hésite à sortir de mon lit, je me revois dehors, juste devant notre dortoir car j'avais besoin d'un peu de fraîcheur pour retrouver mes esprits. J'en étais à mon cinquième verre de whisky-cola et à la fin de sa consommation, je ne me sentais pas très bien.

C'est sous le conseil de l'un de mes potes que j'ai décidé de pointer mon nez dehors. L'air frais qui y régnait m'a fait le plus grand bien mais malheureusement, mes sentiments ont fait surface et cette fois, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains afin de les exprimer. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me suis retrouvé aux côtés du garçon qui fait battre mon for intérieur depuis plusieurs semaines et lorsque je me suis trouvé près de lui, je me suis comporté d'une façon très étrange. A la base, tout le monde pense que je suis hétéro mais la proximité entre mecs pour un tel projet peut énormément jouer sur ce que nous ressentons. Désormais, je ne suis plus sûr de rien et c'est cela qui me fait peur.

Quand je me replonge dans notre passé commun, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre succès se pointe aussi vite. Nous avons enchaîné les titres, les concerts, les séances d'autographes, les albums et d'autres projets qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la musique. J'aime ce que notre vie est devenue et plus nous passons du temps ensemble et plus nous nous rapprochons les uns des autres. Pour ma part, j'ai noué une sacrée amitié avec le maknae du groupe et de temps en temps, je voudrais prendre le risque d'aller plus loin mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Ouais, je suis amoureux de lui et je n'hésite pas à lui prouver via mes gestes et mes attentions le concernant.

Hier soir, lorsque je l'ai vu à part alors que les autres s'amusaient, je n'ai pu faire autrement. Je me suis dirigé vers lui et une fois à ses côtés, j'ai lancé une conversation histoire de nous passer le temps. Bien sûr, le garçon m'a suivi sur cette initiative et aussitôt, des rires et des blagues ont fusé entre nous. C'est ainsi que nous discutons habituellement Dong Jun et moi lorsque nous nous retrouvons seuls. Même si cet être est devenu un bel homme, il reste avant tout le membre le plus jeune de notre groupe et j'aurais tendance à le surprotéger si je devais m'écouter.

Au fur et à mesure de notre conversation, j'ai ressenti le besoin de le voir avec nous et non en retrait comme il le faisait à ce moment. Je me souviens que je lui avais proposé une danse s'il avait peur de devenir le centre d'attention via une quelconque tentative maladroite de sa part. Néanmoins, j'aurais tendance à oublier qu'il est danseur, comme moi et qu'il sait se montrer particulièrement doué dans ce domaine. Kim est tellement bon que je pourrais développer un complexe d'infériorité mais non, la seule chose que je nourris à son égard est une amitié très forte. Toutefois, je pense me leurrer complètement et j'ignore quoi faire pour y voir plus clair dans ce que je ressens.

Je sais qu'il me manque lorsque j'ouvre les yeux pour démarrer une nouvelle journée, comme ce matin. Alors que je glisse mes pieds dans mes pantoufles, je cherche le jeune homme du regard et je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas là. Très vite, je commence à m'inquiéter car ce garçon est devenu, au fur du temps, comme une drogue. Dès que je ne reçois pas ma dose, un sentiment de manque m'envahit et j'agis de façon vraiment très étrange. Dans ces moments, je n'ai goût pour rien et généralement, je me tiens au retrait pour pouvoir réfléchir mais surtout, attendre que le temps défile comme à son habitude.

Alors que je trouve enfin le courage de me lever de mon lit, Siwan arrive dans le dortoir en sortant tout droit de la salle de bains. Les cheveux encore mouillés, l'homme longe la rangée de lit où je me situe et je profite de cette occasion pour lui adresser quelques mots.

\- Bonjour Siwan, tu aurais vu Dong Jun ?

\- Il est dans la salle de bains.

\- Merci.

Je délaisse mon partenaire de scène pour me rendre dans la fameuse pièce à mon tour. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de me laver car ma tête ne cesse de tourner mais le plus important pour moi et de retrouver celui que j'apprécie. Dès que j'entre dans la pièce humide, je vois Kim torse nu, une serviette verte autour de la taille. Suite à cette vision, mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ignore quoi dire ou quoi faire pour paraître normal. Il faut dire qu'hier soir, je ne l'ai pas loupé et je comprendrais qu'il ne veuille pas me voir aujourd'hui mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Néanmoins, j'ignore quoi dire et quoi faire. J'ai peur que le moindre comportement de ma part trahisse mes pensées mais bon, je ne devrais pas songer ainsi vu ce que je lui ai fait hier soir. En attendant le moindre mort de sa part, notre soirée me revient en esprit sous forme de flash-back. Sur le coup, je pourrais me prendre pour un être doté du don de clairvoyance mais comme ces souvenirs nous appartiennent, je sais que le surnaturel n'est pas concerné. Alors que j'ignore quoi faire, voilà que celui que j'apprécie le plus dans le groupe prend la parole.

\- Tu es nettement plus calme qu'hier.

\- J'imagine et désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun malaise entre nous et sincèrement, j'ai beaucoup apprécié.

\- Vraiment ?

En guise de réponse, l'artiste se contenter de hocher positivement de la tête. Sincèrement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise ça mais bon, si je dois me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je peux comprendre un peu pourquoi il se montre aussi tolérant. Pourquoi je ressentais le besoin de toujours le rejoindre pour m'isoler avec lui ? Pourquoi je tirais la gueule lorsque l'un de nos potes venait nous retrouver ? Pourquoi ai-je ressenti le besoin de me frotter à lui au moment où j'ai senti que mon esprit s'égarait à cause de l'alcool ? Pourquoi lui ai-je dit que j'étais prêt à danser avec lui pour qu'il ne se sente pas ridicule au milieu des autres ? Pourquoi ai-je voulu lui rouler une pelle en lui faisant croire que je l'aurais fait uniquement par jeu ? En fait, je me demande pourquoi j'ai agi de cette façon et je suis sûr que les autres l'ont bien remarqué.

Je suis étonné de n'avoir vue personne me trouver pour m'en parler car après tout, ces personnes étaient en droit de se poser des tonnes de questions.

\- Au fait, commence Dong Jun. J'ai senti ton érection hier soir quand tu t'es frotté à moi.

\- Ha… Je suis désolé si cela t'a mis mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas le but et je dois avouer que j'étais bien déchiré lorsque je t'ai fait ça.

\- Et généralement, on dit que nos comportements deviennent plus sincères lorsque nous sommes sous un état second.

Et il n'a pas du tout tort. Du coup, je n'ai pas besoin d'inventer un quelconque prétexte pour me sortir de cette situation délicate dans laquelle je nous ai foutus. Maintenant, reste à savoir jusqu'où il est prêt à me pardonner car si j'ai fauté dans son esprit, je vais tout faire pour remonter dans son estime, même si cela doit prendre du temps. De toute façon, on est amené à travailler ensemble dans les années à venir donc, forcément, j'aurais vraiment un délai très long pour être de retour dans ses bonnes grâces.

\- En fait, pour être franc avec toi poursuit celui qui se tient face à moi. Je commençais à avoir une érection moi aussi et rien que d'en parler…

Pour être sûr de ne pas être victime d'une hallucination, j'ose promener mon regard sur sa serviette, à l'endroit exact où doit se situer son entre-jambe. Là, je remarque que Kim ne me mène pas en bateau puisqu'une légère protubérance trahit ses intentions. Cette réaction de sa part m'émoustille beaucoup et si je devais m'écouter, je serais déjà à genoux sans le moindre scrupule, uniquement pour m'occuper de son organe. Là, forcément, je passerai pour un vrai pervers et c'est pour cette raison que je préfère attendre la suite des événements. Si quelqu'un devait exister au firmament, ayant le don de pouvoir offrir de magnifiques surprises à certaines personnes, j'espère que je suis sur la liste.

Jusqu'à présent, je ne me suis jamais amusé à adresser une prière à une quelconque déité puisque je ne suis pas croyant mais là, dans ce genre de moment, on le devient sans se poser la moindre interrogation.

\- Si tu veux, on peut se trouver un coin tranquille dans la journée et là, ben tu pourrais me faire ce que tu sais.

Je suis à deux doigts de défaillir. D'ailleurs, je me rapproche du lavabo commun pour poser ma main gauche dessus afin d'y trouver un appui. Si cela se trouve, c'est mon esprit qui me joue des tours tellement la situation est séduisante. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un garçon jusqu'à maintenant mais avec lui, je pense être prêt à tout et je sais déjà que je vais prendre un immense plaisir à lui apporter mon attention. Est-ce que lui aussi sera satisfait de m'avoir à sa disposition pour le soulager lorsqu'il en aura besoin ?

Je devrais m'activer pour en avoir le cœur net mais là encore, je n'ose pas. Ma timidité ne cessera de me jouer des tours et sincèrement, cela aurait tendance à bien m'énerver. Bien sûr, je pourrais me prendre du temps pour améliorer ce trait de caractère qui m'handicape à certains moments mais les changements ne s'opèrent pas du jour au lendemain. Le travail sera long, je le sais et j'ignore qu'elle en sera la récompense au bout du chemin. J'ai tellement peur d'être le jouet de mes espérances et je sais par avance que la chute sera haute si jamais…

\- D'ailleurs, j'aurais bien envie que cela se fasse maintenant, poursuit celui qui me rend fou.

Aussitôt, je regarde derrière moi pour voir s'il y a un loquet sur la porte d'entrée de la salle de bains mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi ceux et celles qui ont pensé à la conception de cette structure n'ont pas songé à mettre ce qu'il faut pour abriter certains moments des regards indiscrets ? Déçu de cette constatation, je dois oublier l'idée de satisfaire Kim et c'est la mine déconfite que je commence à me diriger vers la sortie. Lorsque ma main gauche se pose sur la poignée de la porte, la voix de mon ami se fait entendre dans mon dos.

\- Si tu veux, je pourrais te rejoindre dans ton lit ce soir.

Tournant légèrement mon visage dans sa direction, je constate que ses yeux brillent plus que d'habitude. On sent que le garçon est enchanté par cette idée mais surtout, par ce que je suis prêt à lui faire afin de lui prouver mon attachement mais surtout, mes sentiments. Néanmoins, me rejoindre dans mon lit alors que les autres dormiront à proximité, non merci. Du coup, me revoilà en train de chercher une nouvelle idée mais pour le moment, je n'en vois aucune.

\- Ou si tu veux, je viens te chercher dans le courant de la nuit et on va s'isoler dehors.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Cette fois, la proposition me convient et rien que de songer à ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous deux commence à provoquer des troubles dans mon caleçon. Cependant, je veille à garder ma posture face à la porte de la pièce pour qu'il ne puisse pas remarquer l'état dans lequel il vient de me mettre.

\- On tente ce soir ?

\- Avec plaisir Kévin. Tu as une heure de préférence ?

\- Non mais il faudra attendre que nos amis dorment profondément pour faire ce que tu sais.

\- Pas de problèmes.

J'abaisse la poignée de la porte lorsque mon camarade se manifeste une nouvelle fois par le son de sa voix. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il me veut, je cesse mon action et me tourne vers lui lorsque je sens quelque chose se poser sur mes lèvres. Comme j'ai les yeux ouverts, je me rends compte que le visage de Kim est très près du mien et mieux encore, que ses lèvres sont scellées aux miennes. A l'instant où j'allais fermer mes yeux pour savourer ce contact, Dong Jun se retire et me regarde en souriant tendrement. Inutile de dire que ce geste me perturbe énormément et je ne parle pas que du cœur.

\- A ce soir, lui dis-je avant de sortir définitivement.

Lorsque je suis de retour dans le dortoir, je ressens le besoin de placer mon dos contre la porte afin de me remettre de mes petites émotions. Enfin, la situation dont j'ai toujours rêvé est en train de se mettre en place et j'ignore pourquoi mais voilà que ma vue se brouille doucement. Comprenant ce qui m'arrive, j'essuie mes larmes naissantes d'un revers de ma main et m'accorde quelques secondes pour me retrouver.

\- C'est bon, il était bien dans la salle de bains ?

A cette question, je lève mes yeux et remarque Siwan qui se tient face à moi. Celui-ci tient une serviette immaculée dans l'une de ses mains et je devine très vite que le garçon souhaite se laver à son tour.

\- Oui, merci de ton aide.

\- De rien.

Pour lui permettre l'accès de la pièce qui se trouve dans mon dos, je m'écarte du passage et me dirige doucement vers mon lit. Pendant ma petite promenade, j'entends la voix de Siwan mais je n'y prête guère d'attention. Je reconnais bien volontiers que ce n'est pas très sympa de ma part mais pour l'heure, j'ai besoin d'être tranquille. Si j'arrive à m'isoler comme je le désire, je pourrais tenter de contenir cette joie qui se manifeste en moi afin de ne pas sautiller sur place et passer pour un abruti aux yeux des autres. Néanmoins, les garçons qui composent notre groupe artistique me connaissent suffisamment pour savoir dans quel état je me trouve.

Assis sur le bord de mon lit, je baisse mon visage et me voilà en train de songer à ce qui pourrait se passer ce soir. Dans ce genre de moment, nous sommes tous d'accord sur un seul fait : celui du temps qui file mais doucement. D'habitude, les minutes défilent à une vitesse vertigineuse mais là, je sens que je vais me montrer véritablement impatient. Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, j'entends un bruit qui me sort de ma torpeur. Là, je regarde mes pieds et je me rends compte que l'un d'entre eux bat la mesure mais pourquoi ? Serais-je assez nerveux pour que mon corps prenne des directives sans me consulter ? Il faut vraiment que je me calme et rester dans ces lieux ne peuvent m'aider, j'en ai conscience.

Subitement, je sens de l'air frais s'engouffrer dans le dortoir et forcément, je lève mon regard jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la structure. Visiblement, il fait beau dehors et j'espère que la météo restera ainsi jusqu'à ce soir. Écoutant mon intuition, je me retire de mon matelas et marche tranquillement jusqu'au chambranle. Une fois à sa hauteur, je marque un arrêt et regarde ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Certains garçons se dirigent vers la salle de danse histoire de s'entraîner un peu tandis que deux autres s'amusent à se courir après afin de se rosser.

Lorsque l'un de ces derniers tombe maladroitement, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Après, je sais que de se moquer de la sorte n'est jamais une bonne chose et il est vrai que je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place mais bon, tout semble me sourire aujourd'hui. Plusieurs secondes plus tard, je retrouve mon calme et je regarde mon camarade qui se relève tout en posant des questions suite à ma réaction. Alors que j'allais me justifier, je sens une présence derrière moi et celle-ci se permet un contact sur la base de ma nuque.

Troublé, je me retourne et je me rends compte que celui qui s'est permis d'agir de la sorte n'est autre que Kim. Ce dernier me sourit et à ce moment, je pose vraiment une question idiote.

\- Pourquoi acceptes-tu qu'on se rapproche ce soir ?

\- Parce que tu as toujours veillé sur moi, que tu es un garçon talentueux, gentil, affectif, maladroit et formidable.

\- A ce point ?

\- Ouais.

\- Est-ce là le succès ?


End file.
